Total OC Island
by Thecartoonremix3
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read Total Drama, but with Fanon and OC Couples and suprises around every turn. Well with Total OC Island you get just that. Follow our Contestants as they compete in Total Drama Their Way
1. Mix Matched  Part 1

**A/N : Ok so this is the first episode of Total OC Island, where 12 of your favorite famous teens are put on an island to compete in challenges with 6 new faces, the difference from the real series? It brings fanon and OC couples into the running, expect some Noah and Izzy, Noah and Katie, Duncan and Lindsay, Cody and Gwen, Alejandro and Heather and Harold and Izzy. Now, get ready from some Total Drama!**

Chris : A fifth season, this is gonna be good, newbies, old favorites, bring on the Drama!

Chris : Alright, lets meet the contestants.

Chris : She is a returning BFFL, welcome back Katie. Uh Katie, wheres Sadie?

Katie : I don't talk to her anymore

Chris : Wow, thats harsh, next up making their first Wawanakwa appearence its Sky and Kalee

Kalee : This, is, awesome!

Sky : Hi Chris!

Chris : Uh...Yo.

Chris : Returning favorites, Noah, Izzy, Lindsay and Gwen

Noah : Its Good to have someone intelligent in the game

*Lindsay hugs Noah*

Lindsay : Awww thanks Nick!

Noah : I was referring to myself.

Lindsay : Ohhhhh, alright Tyler.

Noah : Um, What?

_Noah (Confessional) : IDIOT!_

Chris : First time competitors Jill and Julia.

Jill : This is my fave show, like my fave show ever!

Julia : Totally!

*Julia and Jill hug*

Chris : Also from such seasons as Total Drama Island and Action, its Trent!

Trent : Hey Chris, its good to finally be back on the show.

_Gwen (Confessional) : Oh no what is he doing here!_

*Trent stands next to Julia and looks over at her*

_Trent (Confessional) : Whoa, who is that girl?_

Julia : H-H-Hi Trent.

Trent : Whats up?

Julia : Nothing

_Julia (Confessional) : Oh wow, is he dreamy or what?_

_Gwen (Confessional) : He can't, just can't be over me, can he?_

Chris : Welcome back, Cody, Alejandro and Heather.

Cody : Gwen!

*Cody runs over to Gwen*

Gwen : Hey Cody

_Gwen (Confessional) : *Sigh* Last season i realized i can't lie about it anymore, that i kinda like Cody, but don't tell ANYONE!_

Alejandro : Hello Heather

Heather : Don't...Even...Think...About it.

Alejandro : Too Late *Kisses Heathers hand*

*Heather slaps Alejandro*

_Bridgette (Confessional) : Ick! This season i see right through Alejandro, slimy little backstabbing, GOD!_

Chris : Next up is Gabby, The Gabbster, the Gabbmeister!

Gabby : Hey it's cool to meet you all!

*Noah sees Gabby*

Noah : Whoa.

_Noah (Confessional) : I know what your thinking, but I was not swooning over Gabby_

Chris : Hey its, Tyler and Harold, the Japanese Game Show Geeks.

Tyler : Hey!

Chris : Yeah, go stand with the others.

Chris : Everyone, this is Nate.

Nate : Yo people!

Chris : And last but not least, Duncan.

Duncan : Yeah! and im in it to win it! 

Chris : Welcome back to Wawanakwa campers!

Gwen : Don't tell me this season is here again!

Gabby : But Gwen, some of us have never even been to Wawanakwa.

Chris : Right you are Gabbmeister!

_Gabby (confessional) : EEEEEEE, Im already on Chris' good side!_

Nate : So we established the season is at Wawanakwa, whats our first challenge?

Chris : You'll find out what your challenge is when i feel like it, Aha!

*Nate looks at Chris annoyed*

_Nate (Confessional) : So this show is pretty awesome so far, but i got to say, the host is getting on my nerves._

_Chris (Confessional) : Ditto to you Nate, ditto to you._

Kalee : It's so awesome to be on the Total Drama Series!

Sky : I know its so exciting.

Noah : Whoop dee doo, Wowee, so freaking exciting.

_Noah (Confessional) : This is the 5th season, and im going to the final two, maybe I can take that Gabby girl to the final two with me._

_Nate (Confessional) : Noah and Gabby sitting in a tree._

Chris : Now its time for you all to be put into 3 teams.

Julia : Should'nt we take the group picture first.

Chris : No! I call the shots!

*Julia looks at Chris, frightened*

_Julia (Confessional) : Um...Ok?_

Chris : Now this season the three teams will be named after the best team from each of the three original seasons.

Chris : If I call your name your on the Killer Bass

Chris : Noah then Katie

*Katie and Noah look at each other*

_Katie (Confessional) : Yes!_

Chris : Then Gabby

_Noah (Confessional) : Yes!_

Chris : Also Nate

*Nate and Katie look at each other, causing Noah to get angry*

_Noah (Confessional) : Ok, Katie is mine, but Gabby's awesome too...decisions,decisions._

_Katie (Confessional) : EEEE Nate and Noah are both on my team, and i think me and Gabby can be pretty good friends._

Chris : And finally Izzy and Harold

Izzy : Yeah! Killer Bass!

_Izzy (Confessional) : Ok so I already was on the Killer Bass for one episode in Total Drama Island, but now I get to be on the Killer Bass for a whole season, woo!_

_Noah (Confessional) : So crazy Izzy is on our team this season, this is gonna be fun._

Chris : Next the Screaming Gaffers, Lindsay, Gwen, Duncan, Cody, Sky and Kalee, stand over there for you are now all Gaffers!

_Lindsay (Confessional) : For the last time, what is a gaffer!_

_Gwen (Confessional) : On the same team with Duncan and Cody, this is gonna be...intresting._

_Cody (Confessional) : Yes! Im on Gwen's team, for the 3rd time!_

_Duncan (Confessional) : Looks like I get to hang out with Gwen this season, sweet._

_Sky and Kalee (Confessional) : Woohoo, same team! This ROCKS!_

Chris : And for Team Amazon.

Chris : Heather, Bridgette, Alejandro

*Alejandro looks at both Bridgette and Heather*

_Bridgette (Confessional) : Now im on the same team as him?_

_Heather (Confessional) : This is gonna be a LONG season!_

_Alejandro (Confessional) : This is gonna be a AWESOME season!_

_Chris : _and finally, Jill, Julia and Trent

*Julia hugs Trent and they both grin*

Chris : Now be ready for your first challenge, it isn't gonna be as easy as jumping of cliffs or singing songs kiddies!

Katie : Im scared, hold me!

*Katie hugs Nate*

_Nate (Confessional) : Yep, this season is gonna be good._

**A/N Ok so not bad for a first episode, is it? Eh, what do you know. Lol. Ok so about the 3 best ranking teams from the 3 seasons, im just guessing Amazon will do the best, ok? Review and tell me ideas for the next episode, i might use some, and later down the line i might let some OC's make a debut, so yeah. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Mix Matched  Part 2

**A/N : Episode 2! Woo Hoo, Way to Go Team! Yeah...ok so this is where the show really begins, first challenge, first elimination, and your first heavy helping of Drama. Sorry for not updating my Notie and Joshley story, i've been thinking of ideas...Meh. So enjoy this episode of Total OC Island.**

Chris : Last time on Total OC Island, the campers all arrived and got associated into to teams. There were three teams, the Killer Bass, Screaming Gaffers and Team Amazon, Real Original? I know, Aha! Theres going to be more drama and more Originality on this episode of, Total OC Island.

*Nate is eating everyones food*

Noah : Save some for the rest of us, why don't you.

_Nate (Confessional) : Geek._

Nate : Who are you the Food Police?

Noah : Great line, did you strain your brain thinking of it?

*Both Growl*

*Katie holds Nate back from fighting and Gabby holds Noah back*

Gabby : Can't we all just get along!

Katie : Yeah, totally!

Noah : But his brain is the size of a pea.

Nate : I was just about to say the same thing about your little black book geek boy.

Katie : Ugh.

Gabby : You said it.

Julia : Ok I have a confession.

Jill : Yeah, Julia?

Julia : Alright I am just so crushing on Trent.

Jill : Well... I am crushing on Alejandro.

Julia : Oh-Em-Gee? For real?

Gwen : Um...your crushing on T-Trent?

Julia : Kind of...

Gwen : Well Trent is a backstabbing Elvis impersonating loser, definitely not boyfriend material, so don't get your hopes up.

Julia : Oh...Thanks Gwen.

_Gwen (Confessional) : Problem, Averted._

_Julia (Confessional) : So much for hooking up with Trent._

Duncan : This show SUCKS!

Lindsay : Awww no it doesn't Doug!

*Lindsay kisses Duncan on the cheek*

Duncan : Maybe...Not.

_Duncan (Confessional) : She is awesome._

_Gwen (Confessional) : Why am I such a awkward mess! Im torn between Duncan, Trent or...Cody...AHHHHH!_

Cody : Hey Gwen!

Gwen : Hi...Cody.

Cody : Whats up?

Gwen : Um Nothing.

Cody : Cool, cool.

Gwen : I've gotta...go.

*Gwen gets up and slips causing Cody to catch her*

Cody : Are you Alri-

*Cody is interrupted when Gwen spontaneously grabs his face and kisses him*

_Cody (Confessional) : Whoa!_

_Gwen (Confessional) : What did I just do!_

_Chris (Confessional) : What the campers don't know is, todays challenge is just a test of the campers love lives._

Chris : So, Sky, Kalee, who are you into on the show?

Sky : Duncan, for sure.

Kalee : Cody! And you should give that Intern Emily a Raise!

Chris : Yeah, I'll be sure to give Emily a raise.

_Chris (Confessional) : NOT! Haha!_

Chris : Ok Im bored now campers, so lets announce the winning team

Chris : The winning team is...The Killer Bass!

Noah : Woohoo way to go team!

_Gabby (Confessional) : Hehe, he is so cute when he cheers..._

Katie : We are like the best.

*Katie hugs Nate*

Chris : And the losing team is, team Amazon

Trent : Bummer!

*Trent looks at Julia bummed and Julia just turned annoyed*

_Julia (Confessional) : Im taking Gwen's advice and staying clear of guitar boy._

Chris : Now, Amazons, vote!

_Jill (Confessional) : Goodbye, Heather_

_Julia (Confessional) : Alejandro, sorry Jill._

_Alejandro (Confessional) : Heather, you just arent that into me I guess, so you must go down._

_Bridgette (Confessional) : Alehaneous, seeya jerkbag._

_Heather (Confessional) : You've had your last laugh._

_Trent (Confessional) : Heather, just cant trust her bro._

Chris : The results are in campers.

Chris : Jill, Julia, you share a brain so you can share a bag of peanuts, your both safe.

Chris : Bridgette, Trent, Nice!

Chris : Alejandro and Heather, shockingly you are the ones up for elimination.

Chris : Whats this? The first tie in Total Drama history!

Chris : Now what?

Alejandro : A noble gentleman once said, ladies first.

Alejandro : Adios amigos!

*Alejandro gets in the boat of losers*

_Heather (Confessional) : So what he sacrificed himself for me, I dont like him! I DONT!_

Chris : That raps up this disaster, lets see how the Killer Bass are enjoying their partay!

Gabby : To the Killer Bass

*Gabby raises her glass and spills it on Noah*

Gabby : Oh my god im so sorry Noah!

Noah : Don't sweat it Gabby.

_Noah (Confessional) : She's so cute when she's sorry._

Chris : Well, thats it. See you, from me your host Chris McClean and The Killer Bass!

Chris : Ciao!

**A/N : Ok so a kind of short episode and im sorry for the stupid challenge, i couldn't think of something better as their first. It will be better next time, Swearsies. Ok Review some ideas for the show. And tell me ideas for who should leave next. Thanks Dudes!**


	3. To Draw or Not to Draw

**A/N : 2 episodes in 24 hours! If only Total Drama World Tour premiered 2 episodes in 24 hours. On with the story, ok so there is gonna be some crazy drama, and wacky action on this episode of Total OC Island, so Stay tuned!**

Chris : Last time on Total OC Island, I spied on the campers love lives, some trouble brewed in the Jill and Alejandro area as Jills boyfriend took the boat of losers all the way to Playa De Losers! Gwen sabatoged Julia's love of Trent and Noah and Nate just hate each other right now, ha ha. Find out what happends this time on Total OC Island!

*Jill is crying*

Julia : Jill you got to stop crying sometime.

Jill : Shut up traitor!

Harold : How bout both of you shut up, GAWSH!

Chris : No I have a better idea, how about you all shut up and listen to me!

Duncan : Whats the challenge Bro?

Chris : Well, Bro the challenge is to draw your best rendition of me, Chris Mclean.

Chris : Each team will pick one to represent their team.

*The Killer Bass*

Gabby : So who is representing us?

Noah : I don't know?

Harold : Me! Me! I'll do it, I have mad skills in art, i went to Drawing Steves Drawing Camp

Nate : But I think Gabby is the best at Art

Harold : But I wanna do it! Me! Me! Me!

Noah : Fine!

*The Screaming Gaffers*

Tyler : I nominate Gwen to be our artist

Gwen : Awww thanks Tyler

_Lindsay (Confessional) : Oh my gosh, Gwen is trying to steal Tyson!_

_Cody (Confessional) : Oh my gosh Tyler is trying to steal Gwen!_

*Team Amazon*

Trent : So who knows art?

Julia : Not me.

Heather : Yeah, not my forte.

Bridgette : Sorry.

Jill : I can do it I guess.

*The Killer Bass finish their drawing*

Harold : What do you think Izzy?

Izzy : Awww I think it deserves a kiss.

*Izzy kisses Harold on the cheek*

_Harold (Confessional) : What was that? Did she just, kiss me?_

*The Screaming Gaffers finish their drawing*

Gwen : How is it?

Tyler : It looks awesome Gwen!

Lindsay : Draw for your own boyfriend Gwen

Gwen : Oh yeah? Well you seem to be all over Duncan!

Lindsay : Oh, you are the one that can't keep a boyfriend!

Chris : Settle down girls!

*Team Amazon finishes their picture*

Heather : Nice drawing Jill, except the challenge was to draw Chris, NOT ALEJANDRO!

Jill : But I miss him so much!

Chris : Alright I will be around to judge your drawings.

Chris : Killer Bass...that looks like something the pidgeon crapped out, 2 points.

Chris : Screaming Gaffers...Nice, 10 points

Chris : And Team Amazon...where am I? Where am I on that drawing? All I see is Alejandro.

Jill : Oops, sorry.

Chris : But its still a great drawing 3 points

Heather : Yes!

Chris : Killer Bass, what happend?

Harold : What can I say? People just don't respect my mad skills.

Noah : Oh shut it Harold.

Nate : For once, I agree.

Chris : Cast your votes.

_Noah (Confessional) : Harold, just leave with dignity_

_Gabby (Confessional) : Im sorry, Harold._

_Nate (Confessional) : I vote Noah_

_Harold (Confessional): Noah just dosen't get my mad skills, I vote for him_

_Katie (Confessional) : Harold needs to go_

_Izzy (Confessional) : I vote off Gabby, she is just...too nice, and she likes Noah!_

Chris : Izzy, Katie, Gabby, Nate Barf Bags for everyone.

Chris : Noah and Harold its down to you 2, which of you will take a ride in the boat of the losers.

Chris : The answer is Harold, because Noah is safe.

Harold : Thats not possible, GAWSH!

Chris : Go away Harold

*Chris throws Harold into the boat*

Chris : Will Nate vote off Noah next time? Will Gwen and Lindsay have another catfight? and will I ever get my Glutten Free Muffin? These questions and more will be resolved in the next edition of Total OC Island.

**A/N : That was a pretty successful episode, Gwen and Lindsay conflict starts and the Harold and Izzy relationship has a brief hint and is ended with Harold's elimination. I will update very soon so stay tuned, the next episode will be even more dramatic and entertaining!**


	4. Eat to Win

**A/N : Sorry about the short episode last time, this one will be much longer for sure. There will be more conflicts, more relationships and more crazy drama and awesome challenges on todays edition of Total OC Island.**

Chris : Last time on Total OC Island, the campers had to draw a picture of yours truely. The Killer Bass chose Harold in drawing the worst drawing i've ever seen. The Screaming Gaffers chose Gwen earning themselves immunity from the vote, and Team Amazon chose Jill to draw...well not me, she drew her departed boyfriend Alejandro. In the end the picture was still great so the Killer Bass voted off Harold.

Izzy : I can't believe Harold's gone.

Lindsay : I know im gonna totally miss Harry Houdini.

Noah : May I say again? IDIOT!

Julia : Im so so sorry Jill, please forgive me.

Jill : But you voted Alejandro off!

Julia : He was just gonna play you, he plays everyone on this show don't you see?

Trent : Hey girls.

*Julia walks away, arms crossed*

Nate : Has anyone seen Katie?

Duncan : She is hanging out with Gabby. Have you seen Lindsay?

Nate : Yeah she is talking to Izzy.

Duncan : Thanks man!

Gabby : Wow, Sadie really used to be skinny?

Katie : Totally, before she discovered McDonalds

Nate : Hey.

Katie : Hey Nate.

*Katie runs over and hugs Nate*

Nate : What are you girls up to?

Gabby : Katie was just telling me the story of how Sadie got fat.

Nate : Cool, well we better get back to camp, the challenge will be announced soon!

Chris : Todays challenge is the eat off!

_Nate (Confessional) : This game, is mine!_

Chris : Each team pick an eater!

*The Killer Bass*

Nate : I've got to be the eater.

Katie : Yeah! I Nominate Nate!

Noah : Ok fine, Nate can be the eater.

*The Screaming Gaffers*

Lindsay : Who should be the eater?

Tyler : How about me?

Lindsay : Yeah, Tyson should do it!

_Tyler (Confessional) : I might as well change my name to tyson._

Duncan : Haha, ok "Tyson" can be the eater.

Lindsay : Oh yay!

*Team Amazon*

Trent : We can't lose another challenge, if only we had Owen.

Bridgette : I can be the eater, as long as I dont have to eat dolpin.

Trent : Alright!

Chris : Campers, begin to chow down in 10, 9, 8

*Katie kisses Nate on the cheek*

Katie : Good Luck!

Chris : 3, 2, 1 And Eat!

Gabby and Katie : Go Nate!

Sky and Kalee : Go Tyler!

Trent and Jill : Go Bridgette!

Chris : We have a winner.

Chris : Nate for the Killer Bass is our champion!

Chris : and Tyler, your team is voting someone off dude.

_Gwen (Confessional) : I vote off Duncan, that will take some weight off my shoulders._

_Tyler (Confessional) : Duncan, the dude is hitting on Lindsay alot._

_Duncan (Confessional) : Tyler, the dude lost the challenge for us._

_Cody (Confessional) : Duncan he is standing in the way of me and Gwen, I vote him off._

_Lindsay (Confessional) : I vote off Gwen, she is trying to steal Tyler, i know it!_

_Sky (Confessional) : Tyler needs to go._

_Kalee (Confessional) : Bye Tyler._

Chris : I would like to ask, Sky, Kalee, Lindsay and Cody to come pick up there barf bags. Now Gwen, you are a emotional mess when it comes to your love life and Tyler you lost the challenge for your team, will you be going home? Duncan you are on alot of peoples bad sides, will you be taking a ride in the boat of losers.

Chris : I only have 1 barf bag left.

Tyler : Only 1?

Chris : Yeah and 2 of you are going home.

Chris : The final barf bag goes to...Gwen.

Chris : Tyler and Duncan, Buh-Bye!

Tyler : No! Lindsay, Lindsay!

Lindsay : Bye Tyler!

Tyler : She said my name! Yeah!

Duncan : Oh shut it.

Chris : Wow dramatic, find out what becomes of this, next time, on Total OC Island!

**A/N : So I think that episode was very intresting, a fairly believable plot and challenge in the episode, some fanon and canon, a double elimination and making some room for new couples to form. The next episode will have more drama, on Total OC Island!**


	5. Canadian Idol

**A/N : Another double episode day, im really getting good at this. Lol, sorry to brag but...yea. This is probally gonna be a funny episode, its gonna hint at more relationships than before, and a new character will debut..I promised drama, so stay tuned and get ready to read up on your drama kiddies, on Total OC Island.**

Lindsay : I can't believe Taylor is gone!

Noah : Whining wont make him come back sweetie.

*Lindsay cries more*

_Gwen (Confessional) : AHHHH why could'nt I have been voted off, it could'nt be much worse than listening to Tweedle-Idiot whine!_

Izzy : Hey Noah whats up dude?

Noah : Nothing much Iz.

Izzy : Cool, cool

Noah : Um...yeah.

Izzy : Your kinda...hot.

Gabby : Back off!

_Noah (Confessional) : She's cute when she's furious._

Cody : Hey Gwen, whats up?

Gwen : Nothing really Cody.

*Cody kisses Gwen*

*Gwen pushes him away*

Gwen : What are you doing!

Cody : Um...you kissed me before, I thought that meant we were dating.

Gwen : Oh...well i've gotta go...again.

Cody : You can't run forever Gwen! Our love is meant to be!

*As Gwen's running she bumps into Trent knocking them both on the ground*

Gwen : Oh sorry...Trent.

Trent : No, totally...my fault.

Gwen : I've never noticed how green your eyes are...Trent.

*Trent grabs Gwens face and pulls her in for a kiss*

Gwen : Wow...um...Wow.

*Cody sees*

_Cody (Confessional) : No No No! My one chance and i blew it! Stupid me!_

_Gwen (Confessional) : Three kisses this season, man am i a mess?_

_Trent (Confessional) : Another chance! Yes!_

Sky : Why did Duncan have to get voted off.

Kalee : I know how you feel Gwen and Cody...kissed.

*Both hug and cry*

Chris : Campers, are you ready for your challenge.

Gabby : Ugh, I thought there was no challenge today.

Chris : But first, welcome our new camper, Castfire!

Heather : Another new girl, you've got to be kidding!

Chris : Im not.

*Castfire and Cody's eyes meet*

Cody : H-Hi, Castfire is it? Thats a pretty name.

Castfire : Its kind of just a nickname.

Cody : Still.

*Cody and Castfire lean in about to kiss*

*Chris interrupts them*

Chris : Did I mention theres a challenge, oh yeah I DID!

Chris : By the way, Castfire your a Gaffer.

_Cody (Confessional) : Yes! She's on my team!_

Chris : Todays challenge is to write an original song, about me.

Gwen : Ok, why are all the challenges about you!

Chris : Because I feel like it, Haha!

_Gwen (Confessional) : Jerk!_

Chris : Alright, get writing campers.

*The Killer Bass*

Nate : We should rap.

Izzy : Yeah, totally!

Gabby : Whatever.

Noah : Agreed.

Katie : So rap it is?

Noah : Guess so.

*The Screaming Gaffers*

Casfire : I know im new here, but how about we sing a jingle.

Cody : As long as you suggest it im in.

_Castfire (Confessional) : I, LOVE, HIM!_

_*_Team Amazon*

Bridgette : We can't lose this time, we are doing good, so how about I sing, you all heard me in the Aftermath.

Heather : Sure let surfer girl sing.

Trent : I agree

Jill : Alright.

Julia : If Trent says it, Never.

_Trent (Confessional) : What is that chicks problem!_

*The Killer Bass*

Chris : Alright Bass, lets hear what you got.

Nate : Yo everyone out in the land.

Noah : As I guide you in song take my hand.

Gabby : Were singing out there to every dude and dudette.

Izzy : And he's pretty cool you better bet!

All : Chris, hey, hey, Chris, your awesome, Chris, your hair is cool, Chris you really rule, Yeah!

*Chris wipes away a tear*

Chris : That was awesome!

*The Screaming Gaffers*

Chris : Lets see if you Gaffers can top that piece of musical genius.

Castfire : When your feeling down, just grab yourself a Chris.

Cody : When your feeling sad, Just go to the store, and buy a Chris.

Sky : When you feel angry, just go on ebay and bid on a Chris.

Kalee : and When your really happy, throw that Chris away!

Lindsay : Chris, the best thing besides Tyler.

*Chris looks shocked*

Chris : Im just an item?

Chris : You all FAIL!

Chris : Especially you Kalee

*Everyone looks at Kalee angrily*

*Team Amazon*

Bridgette : Chris he is the greatest host in the world.

Trent : When you watch Total Drama, you feel like your on top of the world.

Heather : Chris, the hairgel makes him sparkle, like the stars in the Sky.

Jill : Chris, you wonder why your not related to him, just why?

Julia : Chris, he is the greatest, most dramatic, extra spectacular, host in the...world!

All : Yeah!

Chris : Bravo! Team Amazon wins!

Chris : And Gaffers, I will see you at the bonfire, again!

Chris : I only have 5 barf bags. One of you will go home. Yada Yada Yada.

Chris : But first, VOTE!

_Castfire (Confessional) : Is this thing on? I vote off Gwen, im not risking it with Cody._

_Sky (Confessional) : I vote Castfire, she is trying to steal my best friends guy._

_Kalee (Confessional) : Gwen definitely._

_Cody (Confessional) : Sorry Kalee, your the only option._

_Lindsay (Confessional) : Yeah that Kalee lost us the challenge, I vote her off._

_Gwen (Confessional) : I vote Kalee for losing the challenge with that dumb, "throw your Chris away " line I mean what was that!_

Chris : Gwen, Lindsay, Sky, Castfire, Cody, barf bags for the lot of ya!

Chris : Sorry, Kalee, but I guess its time to "Throw your Kalee away!" Next time Don't mess with McClean! Haha!

**A/N : Best Episode Yet in my opinion, theres a new girl in the game and she is taking a liking to Cody, dont worry there will be more Gody before theres more Castfire and Cody. And with our first OC's departure, things just got a whole lot more dramatic. Update soon! On Total OC Island.**


End file.
